10 Things I Hate About You
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Katarina's POV - I can hate so many things about you but none of that matters because I love you.


Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four _or the poem from _10 things I hate about you. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes) and whoever owns the movie. =)

Damn, procrastination strikes again. Enjoy. I'll go do homework now.

10 Things I Hate About You

**I hate the way you talk to me,**

"Katarina." I looked up from my textbook and sighed. We were sitting in sweet silence and you just had to start talking.

"Yes, that's my name."

"It's too long." Who made you king of all things name related?

"Says you, Brandon." I muttered, turning the page and took notes of the legacies.

"No, Brandon is only two syllables. Unlike you, Ms. Ka-ta-ri-na." I always hated by name but that doesn't mean you have to know about it.

"Shut up."

"Kat, I like Kat better." A smile tugged against my lips. I like Kat too but only when you says it like that. But, this is you and I don't want to stroke your ego.

"Hush."

**and the way you cut your hair.**

Sighing, I walked into our dorm room and dropped my bag in exhaustion. You were sitting there with your hair untied in desperate need of a haircut. "It's too long, Brandon." I said, walking over and tugging your soft long locks.

"Hello to you to." You replied back, tipping your head so I could see your dark brown eyes. "And no, it's not."

"Yes, it is." I countered as I slide into the seat next to you and squinted at the screen in confusion. "What are you watching?"

"Human American Football." You replied before turning towards me and smirking.

"Ok, well it's still too long." I said, reaching over and tugging it again before letting the soft curls slide through my fingers. "I think it's longer than my hair." You wiggled your nose and reached up, accidently catching my fingers before touching your hair.

"Well shit, I can't be mistaken for a girl. Kat, can you cut it?" You were pouting and batting your hazel eyes at me and I can't say no.

**I hate it when you stare. **

You're doing it again. We were in class, trying to listen to Paige's quick notes before the big test. But I couldn't focus because you were looking at me or what was behind me; Julienne, foreign beauty who transferred to our class. I could tell because your hazel eyes would get darker and something in me would tug at my heart just so.

And I hate it, you looking at her like I wanted you to look at me. But I ignored that thought and focused on Paige's random chatter instead of you and your not staring at me.

**I hate your big dumb combat boots**

"Feet off." I ordered before pushing your muddy combat boots off my clean coffee table. You roll your eyes as I maneuver pass with another huge textbook. I almost made it to my armchair until your big warm hands wrapped around my waist, dragging me onto your lap. "Brandon!"

"You work too hard, Kat." You whisper into my ear. I couldn't move. Your arms held mine to my side. The textbook dropped onto the floor. I could feel your steady breathing against the nape of my neck and firm chest against my back. "Relax…"

Despite wanting to storm off, I didn't. I allowed myself to rest my head against your chest, watching the mindless human movie and slowly fall asleep with the sound of your heartbeat against my ear. I may have imagined it but your lips gently kissed my forehead before I drifted into sleep.

**and the way you read my mind. **

_Just a few more hours, _I thought as I rubbed my tired eyes and continued flipping through the book. It was the night before the final exam, the only thing that decides if I can be a Garde Cepan or just a local Cepan.

"Sleep." You said, closing the book. I tried to say something but your hand gently covers my mouth. "You need to sleep Kat. You'll be fine." I frowned against your hand, overlooking the tingling sensation against my lips and glared at you. "Yeah, yeah, you hate me. Now go to sleep." You pull me up from the desk and tuck me in bed. I smirked, knowing my trusty notebook was hidden underneath the mattress. "And I'm taking this too." You said, pulling out my notebook and smirking. "Sleep, please."

Only because you said please, I buried in my covers and glared as you leave my room.

**I hate the way you're always right,**

"Excellent as always, Ms. Katarina." The instructor said as she set my test on the desk. I smiled and sighed in relief at the score. Ninety-nine percent not perfect but not failing either.

"See, I told you, you won't fail." You said, taking the slip of paper and squinting at the score. Your lips curled into a smirk and you give me a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes and about to say something but she appeared; Julienne with her swinging hips and blue eyes. You, like all the other guys, turned and stared watching her with hypnotic eyes. "Damn…" You whispered without realizing it.

"Pick up your damn jaw, Brandon." I growled back, ripping the paper out of your limp hands and walking out, half wondering if you were staring at me as I leave. Probably not.

**I hate it when you lie. **

"Brandon said he's coming right?" Paige asked as she smoothed my hair. I nodded my head. It was Christ's birthday and we were all going to hang out at The Edge, a bar in town. Cole sat where you would usually be, fiddling with his Loric army knife.

"He promised." I replied, remember you patting my shoulder and squeezing it before following the teacher. "He never breaks a promise." Cole chuckled in the background and I glared at him using the mirror. "Cole…"

"Sure," was all he would say as he smirked at me before commenting on my dress. Cole was right. You didn't show up at all and I danced with Christ and Cole with an empty feeling in my stomach.

**I hate it when you make me laugh,**

"Sorry." You said as you place my favorite drink in front of me. I barely give you a glance before looking back at my homework. Your sighs and the scrap of the chairs legs were audile in the quiet library. "Kat…"

"You can't bring drinks in the library." I said curtly before standing up and moving towards the shelves to find another book. Gale, the head Cepan, just told me I might get a Garde by the end of the year if everything when according to plan. I hope everything goes according to plan.

"Hey," I didn't even notice you were so close, touching my side. I was ticklish and flinched away. You noticed, of course, you always noticed and a wick grin appeared on your face. "Oh, so the fearless Kat is ticklish." And you lunged.

We spent that whole afternoon playing hide and seek in the library before the librarian found us, you pinning me down and tickling the heck out of me, and kicked us out. I haven't laughed that hard in a while and maybe I forgave you just a bit.

**even worse when you make me cry. **

I found out where you were on Christ's birthday. Julienne was talking about it in the restroom. Apparently, you and her went to dinner before a moonlight walk. You kissed her and the rest was history. She didn't know I was there. I sat there listening to every little detail as she told her friend about how sweet you were and what a smooth talker. I waited for her and the tears to leave.

**I hate it when you're not around, **

"Get out." You turned and stared. We're both not sure where that voice which is seething with hatred and angry came from. You moved to touch me but I stepped back. "Just get out."

"Kat – "

"Leave!" I shouted, feeling my heart beating rapidly against my chest like it wanted to burst out of my body. You're still staring at me though with confused hazel eyes. "Please… just leave Brandon." You still didn't until you grabbed my arm and kissed me lightly on the lips. It felt like butterfly wings descending on a petal before flying away. It was sweet and soft and everything I wanted our first kiss to be but not now when I'm supposed to be angry at you.

"Ok." You said before stepping out of the door. And cue the tears, I thought sarcastically resting against the door.

**and the fact that you didn't call. **

Paige called. Christ called. Cole actually pounds the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges if I didn't open it. You didn't though. You did nothing after the fight, the shouting and the kiss. I stared at my phone, waiting for something. _Ring, _I thought in my head. _Please ring._

It did. It wasn't you.

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, **

"Here you go Katarina." Gale said, sliding over a picture, an address and a key. "This is your new apartment. This is where your Garde is." I picked up the photo. She's adorable with huge hazel eyes and dark midnight locks. She looked smart even though she was only four and I instantly loved her. "You'll move out of the dorm you shared with Brandon. Congratulations." I nodded thanks and gathered up the things before heading out.

I was finally leaving the Academy. I didn't even need to be in class today but Gale wanted to give me my marching orders. I said goodbye to Paige, Christ and Cole. I could find you but didn't. You found me.

"Kat!" You shouted in the sea of students. My feet stopped automatically and I turned. It's impossible to miss you, with your now cleanly cut hair, newly shined combat boots and smile. My heart clenched and I didn't want to say goodbye. I turned, allowing the students to swallow me deep and attempted to disappear but your hand wrapped around my wrist and I couldn't keep running. I couldn't hide it any longer. If you look into my green eyes, you'll know. I love you.

**not even close…**

"Don't tell me you were going to leave without saying goodbye." You whispered into my ear. I avoided your eyes, staring at your strong neck. Your hand held mines firmly like you know I would run if I could. You know me too well. "Look, you don't have to look at me. But listen," your hand is still clasped with mine but your left arm snaked around my body. You pulled me close and I think your mouth brushed my ear. "I love you, Kat. I love you so much; I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I – "

**not even a little bit… **

Whatever you wanted to say, I didn't hear. It was just my lips against yours and nothing else mattered.

**not even at all.**


End file.
